


Widmo miłości

by Zireael07



Series: W poszukiwaniu ojca [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Het, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	Widmo miłości

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ghost of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262659) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07)



Październik 2000

Severus Snape obudził się gwałtownie. Zerknął na budzik, który jednak nie dzwonił, a potem spojrzał w stronę drzwi do drugiego pokoju. W sąsiedniej sypialni spał bowiem Evan Prince… Evan, jego dawny uczeń… jego syn.  
Ledwie ta myśl się uformowała, zrozumiał, że to nie obecność Evana za ścianą wybiła go ze snu. W pokoju był ktoś jeszcze! Sięgnął po różdżkę, ale powstrzymał go spokojny, znajomy głos.  
\- Zostaw ją, Sev… Nie będzie ci potrzebna.  
Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Usiadł na łóżku, celując w stronę źródła głosu… Głosu, którego nie miał prawa słyszeć, chyba że umarł lub oszalał.  
Lily. Lily Evans uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo. Jej sylwetka była półprzejrzysta, niczym u Krwawego Barona. Rude włosy zachowały jednak swój kolor, podobnie oczy… oczy jej synów.  
\- Tyle lat czekałam… - powiedziało widmo Lily łamiącym się głosem.  
Severus wciąż nie był w stanie wydać z siebie głosu. Sylwetka kobiety ruszyła w jego stronę z troską w oczach.  
\- Tyle lat czekałam, aż mnie wreszcie zauważysz. Byłam tu cały czas, Sev. Czemu mnie nie widziałeś?  
\- Lil… to niemożliwe. Voldemort…  
\- Voldemort mnie zabił… ale nie mogłam was po prostu zostawić.  
\- Was? – coś go skręciło w dołku na te słowa.  
\- Ciebie, Harry'ego… i Evana… Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Sev. Nie chciałam widzieć, jak to cię dręczy. Dlatego mnie nie było tutaj zaraz po tym… zaraz po tym, jak umarłam…  
Snape usiadł na brzegu łóżka, mimowolnie wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. Lily odsunęła się odrobinę, uśmiechając się blado.  
\- Czy Evan – wykonał niezdarny ruch głową, ni to skinięcie, ni wskazanie – był w takim razie pomyłką?  
Jej zielone oczy – których nigdy nie zapomniał – rozszerzyły się.  
\- Sev! Jak możesz tak myśleć! – widmo urwało gwałtownie. – Ja… kochałam cię… póki się nie dowiedziałam, co…  
Snape spojrzał na nią gwałtownie. Sądził, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Kochałam cię – powtórzyła Lily (widział srebrzyste łzy ściekające po jej twarzy) – póki nie zobaczyłam cię wśród śmierciożerców…  
\- C-co? Widziałaś mnie? – głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa na myśl o tym, że ona widziała tę ohydną maskę, ten okropny tatuaż… Zerknął mimowolnie na ramię.  
Lily zamilkła, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała.  
\- Raz. Poznałabym cię wszędzie, Sev. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że muszę ukryć nasze dziecko, że nie byłoby bezpieczne. Byłeś moim najbliższym przyjacielem… Zaczęłam cię kochać, a wtedy ty… ty odrzuciłeś to wszystko. Wolałeś Lucjusza Malfoya. Mulcibera. Avery'ego. Wolałeś ich ode mnie.  
Severus odwrócił głowę. Chciałby jej powiedzieć, że przesadza, ale nie mógł. Prawda bolała – wiedział, że Lily miała rację.  
\- Czemu… czemu wyszłaś za niego?  
\- Samotna kobieta nie była bezpieczna w tamtych czasach, Sev… dzięki tobie i twoim koleżkom. James mi się oświadczył – a ja zakochałam się w nim, kiedy go lepiej poznałam. Wyrósł z tamtej młodzieńczej głupoty i był całkiem przystojny… Uwierz mi – nie zrobiłam tego, by cię zranić. Wciąż byłeś moim przyjacielem. Nigdy nie przestałam liczyć na to, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Namawiałam Jamesa, żeby cię kiedyś przeprosił. Myśleliśmy nawet, żebyś był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego – ale wtedy przyszła wiadomość, że musimy się ukryć… - głos Lily się załamał.  
Widmowa postać kobiety uklękła przed nim i złapała go za ręce. Nie czuł jej dotyku ani zapachu – a tak bardzo chciał!  
\- Powiedz mi, Sev, co się stało z moim dzieckiem? Z Harrym?  
\- Przeżył tamtą noc w Dolinie Godryka. Trafił do twojej siostry. W Hogwarcie był Gryfonem… aż nazbyt podobnym do swego ojca. Arogancki, uwielbiał kłopoty i popisywanie się – coś go zakłuło w szyję, poprawił bandaż. – Ale był dobry z obrony przed czarną magią i miał szczęście. Przeżył więcej spotkań z Voldemortem niż ktokolwiek inny z Zakonu Feniksa. Twoja… ofiara… nie ocaliłaby go po raz kolejny. Voldemort został pokonany, a on – jakby nie miał dość – postanowił zostać aurorem.  
\- Mówisz, jakby w Harrym nie było nic ze mnie, tylko wszystko z Jamesa… Wiem, że uczyłeś eliksirów – czy był z nich dobry?  
\- Tylko w jednym roku. Mały łajdak skradł moją starą książkę – pamiętasz ją?  
\- Sev! Jak możesz tak mówić o moim synu! Widzę, że jak zwykle unikasz prostych odpowiedzi, ty stary spryciarzu! Powiedz wprost – co Harry ma ze mnie?  
\- Oczy – wymknęło mu się, zanim zebrał myśli. Przypomniał sobie Nagini… Wrzeszczącą Chatę… i te zielone oczy patrzące na niego. Naprawdę przez moment wierzył, że to ona – Lily – na niego patrzyła.  
Spojrzenie Lily, jej widma – jakkolwiek to nazwać – złagodniało, jakby „czytała mu w myślach". Pamiętał, że zawsze była w tym dobra, choć nigdy nie uczyła się Legilimencji…  
\- A poza tym? – spytała cicho.  
\- Umie sobie dobrać przyjaciół – stwierdził niechętnie Snape. – Jest wobec nich lojalny. Nie boi się mówić tego, w co wierzy. Choć nie byłbym pewny, jak u niego z prawdomównością… - wykrzywił usta.  
Lily usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Mebel zdawał się w ogóle nie przyjąć jej ciężaru. Może ona go nie miała? Przypomniała mu się stara legenda o braciach Peverell… może ona była taka sama, jak owa narzeczona drugiego z braci…?  
\- Czy Harry ma kogoś? A może jest samotny, tak jak ty i Evan?  
Nie spytał, skąd wiedziała. Kobieca intuicja zapewne. A może po prostu go za dobrze znała.  
\- Chyba jest żonaty. To znaczy, wydaje mi się, że miał na palcu obrączkę, kiedy mnie znalazł.  
\- Robisz się mało spostrzegawczy. Starzejesz się? – zachichotała Lily. Nagle zmieniła ton. – „Znalazł" cię? Co masz na myśli, Sev?  
\- Po wojnie nie miałem ochoty wracać. Cudem przeżyłem. Wygląda na to, że Evan odnalazł… twojego syna, a ten skojarzył fakty i zaczął mnie szukać.  
\- Evan – powtórzyła Lily, jak westchnienie. – Powiedz coś o naszym dziecku, Sev…  
\- Wychowywał się w tym sierocińcu, w którym go zostawiłaś. Trafił do Hogwartu, do Slytherinu. Był jednym z moich najlepszych uczniów. Nie przynosił wstydu swojemu domowi. Po ukończeniu szkoły zaczął robić karierę za granicą. Rok temu postanowił wrócić i mnie odnaleźć. Wygląda na to, że chciał uzyskać ode mnie odpowiedzi na parę pytań. Może i dobrze, że Potter mnie wyręczył – nie mam pojęcia, co bym mu powiedział, Lil…  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, w sposób, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Stwierdził, że pomimo upływu dwudziestu lat, nic się nie zmieniło. A wtedy Lily nachyliła się i pocałowała go. Ze zdumieniem skonstatował, że czuje jej ciepłe, słodkie wargi, jej coraz bardziej namiętne pocałunki…  
Sam nie wiedział, w którym momencie gdzieś się zawieruszyło jego ubranie. Chichot Lily brzmiał tak, jak kiedyś… a przed oczami tańczyły mu jej rude włosy i jej równie płomienne spojrzenie.

KONIEC


End file.
